MAKOPOID
MAKOPOID is a Fanloid created by Kiyastudios, who now goes by Makonatic. They are the creator's first Fanloid as of 2015, after a 2-year period of inactivity. They are also one of Makonatic's very few active characters, the others being Misaki Jonetsune and 4W. The rest of Makonatic's remaining characters are defunct and unused, and has since remained inactive or yet to be updated. Appearance Appearance in General MAKOPOID's general appearance consists of a late teen with short, dark brown hair, green eyes (alternatively gray in their Korean design), a fair-tan skin complexion, and a slim figure. They also stand at a fairly tall height of 5'10. Although MAKOPOID's face is rather youthful and feminine, their build emulates that of a slim, young male; thus resulting in their gender-neutral nature. They identify as being agender, neither male or female. MAKOPOID goes by neutral pronouns such as "they/them/their", or just their name itself; and rarely uses the typical "he/him" and "she/her" pronouns to avoid major confusion about the character's gender. MAKOPOID They wear a collared dress-shirt esque top with designs, and the shirt splits into two to reveal another shirt underneath. (Occasionally, the under-shirt is removed from some concept arts of MAKOPOID to give out a "sexy" nature, as the creator states it.) They wear belted skinny jeans and boots, and wears fingerless gloves. MAKOPOID's color scheme is revealed to consist of green, gray, and white. However, the way the outfit will be colored has not yet been revealed. (You can view the concept here.) MAKOPOID "K" MAKOPOID's "K" appearance in this separate voicebank depicts them in a more modern outfit as opposed to the futuristic taste seen on most Vocaloid characters.The outfit is inspired by the outfits of various K-Pop boy bands. Their appearance by bodily means are nothing different, and they still retain the short brown hair and the slim, androgynous figure. The clothing is obviously different, as MAKOPOID dons on a plaid, gray scarf with a darker grey coat. Underneath is a collared shirt with intricate patterns. Their skinny jeans are now grey, and instead of boots, MAKOPOID wears sneakers. Makonatic has also added on a few more accessories to the character. These include piercings on the ears, and bracelets on both wrists. They can still be drawn in many other formats. One of those known formats are called FASHIONISTA!, depicting the Fanloid in the widely known flamboyant side of Korean fashion. Occasionally, MAKOPOID Korean is also seen with a police hat on. The hat is a reference to SHINee's song, Everybody, as stated by the creator. (You can view the concept here.) VIGOR and HUSH MAKOPOID's Append appearances don't differ that drastically, though their look differs only slightly. VIGOR has a darker brown hair color, and almost always is shown in bright, rocker attire (not to be confused with MAKOPOID Hagane, however. VIGOR and Hagane are two different variants of MAKOPOID and act differently from each other.) HUSH has a lighter brown tint on their hair, but also has bright green eyes that lean to the color of lime. Their appearance is more "soft" in a sense, such as wearing wintry attire (i.e. sweater and scarf) or soft pastel colored clothing that doesn't look as intimidating as opposed from VIGOR. Other than that, it is pretty easy to tell them apart. Personality MAKOPOID's personality mostly mirrors that of the creator, Makonatic, as the Fanloid was in fact made to be based off the creator themselves. They are usually depicted with an energetic personality, and a big smile that gets people going. It appears that they are always happy and involved and many activities to keep their interests up, though it's also shown that they are also quite a hot-tempered person. Anyone who sees this side of them are bound to be met with a sharp-tongue and probably a wave of curse words, though the latter won't be as so likely. In general, MAKOPOID displays a usual upbeat attitude. MAKOPOID is described as an ENFP type personality, just like the creator. Relationships * Misaki Jonetsune Close friend and fellow band partner. (Made by the same creator) The two form a duet band known as M2. It is believed that Misaki shows a possible romantic interest (merely a crush) to MAKOPOID, though the latter is oblivious to the fact. * 4W Close Friend and little sister figure. (Made by the same creator) * Keirynn Keirai Friend. They have known each other for a while, however. * MAKOPOID Hagane Although they are nearly opposites, they display a frienemy relationship with each other. History Early Stages of Development MAKOPOID did not have early concept designs, but as Makonatic stated, she had thought up of possible designs of the Fanloid before the final concept was settled with. During thought process, MAKOPOID was originally going to be a lolita; until the creator decided to use a more unique take on her Fanloids since they were all mostly female. Thus, that's when Makonatic decided that they would have a little fun, and decided that the Fanloid would have little to no gender identity at all; and would purposely dress the character up both masculine and feminine in order to confuse people. It would then be up to the viewers themselves to choose (to their own opinion) whether MAKOPOID is a male or female. However, Makonatic will not ever confirm what MAKOPOID truly is. Voicebanks and Songs Voicebanks Default This is MAKOPOID's primary voicebank, which consists of the English, Japanese, Korean, and Tagalog languages. The voices are still undergoing progress. VIGOR and HUSH (Append) MAKOPOID's Append consists of the two voicebanks above. VIGOR, like the name says, makes MAKOPOID sound stronger with more feeling. VIGOR is suited for rock, electro, or any genre producing strong music. Otherwise, it can be used to emphasize their tone more. The opposite to this voicebank is HUSH, in which they convey a more whispered and gentle tone. HUSH is suited for cutesie or melancholy sounding songs Songs MAKOPOID's voice has not been revealed aside from their voicebanks. Below are some songs that the Fanloid will soon cover. *The Lost One's Weeping by Neru (originally sung by Rin Kagamine) Demo for their Japanese voicebank. *I NEED U by BTS/Bangtan Boys. This will be the demo song for MAKOPOID Korean, as well as for Misaki Jonetsune's Korean voicebank. MAKOPOID takes the rap and some singing parts, while Misaki does most of the vocals. I NEED U is then followed by its successor song, Butterfly. *Fabulous! by Roomie. (PewDiePie tribute song) Demo for their English voicebank. *Butterfly by BTS/Bangtan Boys. Butterfly is a song in BTS's comeback album, "In The Mood of Love Pt. 2". This time, it's a duet between MAKOPOID and 4W. This song serves as the sequel to I NEED U. However, the song is only a demo seen in the teaser trailer for BTS's new album. Unlike its predecessor song, Butterfly has a more melancholy and relaxing mood to it in contrast to I NEED U; which is more upbeat and strong. Butterfly is then followed by its final installment, Run, which is instead sung by the members of Bangtanloid. *Without You by Michelle Lee. MAKOPOID's third Korean demo song which emulates a message upon the stigmatization of beauty standards. Trivia * Some friends of the creator mistakenly believed that MAKOPOID was a Fanloid based off of Makoto Tachibana from the anime Free!, hence the name. This is partially true since MAKOPOID got its name from the creator's avatar on Smule!; which was a picture of Makoto Tachibana, but the Fanloid wasn't anything related to said anime character only that the fact that they slightly resemble his color scheme, * Most of MAKOPOID's color scheme are based on the colors of the agender flag * MAKOPOID is known to retain a confident smirk and look to their eyes (also noted by the quirk in MAKOPOID's eyebrows); this facial expression can be seen on their primary concept and the talksprite in the gallery below. * MAKOPOID's series type number was determined by taking two letters from Makonatic's username on another website (DX), followed by a hyphen and the creator's day of birth. (-19) * Currently, MAKOPOID is depicted more in their Korean design because the coloring for their default outfit has yet to be determined. * Makonatic hasn't confirmed MAKOPOID's nationality, other than the fact that they did consider the Fanloid to be a possible mix of Japanese and Filipino. Again, this isn't confirmed. Special Events/Happenings * As of August 29, 2015, MAKOPOID has been introduced as one of the newest affiliates of Powerloid. * As of December 28, 2015, Makonatic has confirmed that MAKOPOID will be getting their own MMD Model. ** MAKOPOID's MMD Model will be distributed. However, Misaki's MMD Model distribution is undetermined. External Links *MAKOPOID drawn by velvethana Gallery Makonatic M2.png|M2 is the newest Fanloid duet group created by Makonatic, joining together both Misaki Jonetsune and MAKOPOID. Makonatic MAKOPOID and Keirynn.PNG|MAKOPOID and Keirynn made in Rinmaru Games (Keirynn respectively belongs to their original creator, Kellay) Makonatic VIGOR and HUSH.png|MAKOPOID Append: HUSH and VIGOR Makonatic 2.PNG|Made in Geek Boy Avatar Maker Makonatic Jem MAKOPOID.PNG|A design of MAKOPOID inspired by the 80's cartoon, "Jem and the Holograms". Fanwork/Drawings by Others Misaki Jetsune and Makopoid.png|MAKOPOID and Misaki Jonetsune, drawn by KeiraKoneko38 Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Unspecified gender Category:Fanloid Category:Powerloid